Abduction
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Remus has been missing for months. Sirius and the others are worried. But when Remus new lover appears and wants Sirius help, will they be able to save Remus with out killing each other first?
1. Losses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Abduction

Chapter One- Losses

Sirius was pacing around his room. It had been four months since anyone had heard from or had seen Remus. Sirius was still under lock and key from Minerva or else he would go find him. He could still remember the last time he had seen him.

* * *

Flash Back

_Remus was standing at the front door. "Sirius I love you but I love someone more." Sirius had just told Remus a few past that it was over between them, but now he wanted him back. Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek. "I'll be back in a week."

* * *

_

But the week had been now almost five months. The week that Remus was going get back, everyone said that his train or plane or boat was late but Sirius knew better. Remus was never late and even he was he'd call. When the first month pass everyone got a little worried but Sirius anxiety to find him.

Sirius threw a bowl across the room. "What the hell!" Sirius yield to a empty room. "Are you going to wait until he is dead?" "No we're going to find him." Sirius whiled around to find Severus Snape in the door way of his room. "What do you mean?" Sirius stopped pacing and looked Severus.

"Remember when Remus came in and told you after you two broke up?"

* * *

Flash Back

"_Sirius! I found a new lover. He is kind and genital and a bit of a hot head but..." Sirius had been cleaning his room when Remus barged in looking so happy. After all he had been the one to break it off. Hi couldn't listen to the rest of it.

* * *

_

"Well that was me." Severus said slowly. "I have been looking for him but there is no trace of him. I need your help." Severus said almost pleading. "I need him" For the first time in his life Sirius actually saw Severus almost cry.

"Ok. I'll help you to get him back. On one condition, you leave him alone so he will be mine again." Sirius wanted Remus back only for his selfish prepossess. An evil grin climbed his face.

Severus wanted Remus back safe even if that meant giving him up. "Fine, once he is safe at home I will break in off." Severus replied sadly.

"Ok. Let's go." Sirius walked passed Severus and out of the room. Severus turned to leave. 'Remus I get you back but then have to lose you again.' He followed Sirius out the door.


	2. Imprisonment

Chapter Two- Imprisonment

Searching for Remus was not an easy task. Even for Sirius, not even in his animagus form could they locate Remus. They wound up in a little French town in the middle of nowhere, The were drinking in a little pub when they heard a few farmers talking about an old abandon castle that every time there was a full moon there would be howling and on the same night a person would go missing, usually a young woman but sometimes children. Sirius gave Severus a nod. They got up, paid and walked out.

It wasn't hard to spot the castle. The day was fading fast and tomorrow was the full moon. Severus had made a bunch of wolfsbane potions the give to Remus. The night came before they were half way to the castle. Form the night came a foreboding sense of doom. Severus picked it up on it quickly. There were Deatheaters about. Severus only had time to grab Sirius arm before that ambush.

Severus felt that binding spell come over him. Sirius did but tried to turn into a dog before the spell could get tight but it didn't work. Sirius turned back and was picked up by a rather old looking Mr. Crabbe. Severus looked to see who was holding him form behind, it was a man he didn't know.

"Well that master was right. Killing three birds with one stone." Lucius Malfoy crept out from the dark trees followed by Bella and a woman with red hair.

"Lucius, I should have know." Severus struggled against the binding spell but nothing helped. "What have you done with Remus?"

"Oh how sweet. Are you worried about the monster?" Lucius laughed, along with the others.

"Shut up!" But this came from Sirius.

"Well I guess the werewolf has lovers. Search them." Lucius commanded. They were searched. The Deatheaters found all the wolfsbane potions that Severus had made. They also took Severus wand. Then Severus and Sirius were taken up to the castle. The room off the front door was filled with soft furs, lush cushions and Deatheaters. They were lead up some stairs. The were lead to the top tower, it was quite cold. Severus shivered thinking of Remus in that cold. The amber haired girl flicked her wand and a door to the left opened. The binding spell dissipated.

"Enjoy your last night, lovers." They were pushed into the room and the door was closed behind them.

* * *

Feww I got that done. Now it will take me a while to figure out the next chap. So plez review! 


End file.
